Fairy Tail: A New Light
by Solomon Child
Summary: Two years have passed since the Tenrou incident and an injured man stumbles across Fairy Tail. They restore him back to health and find out that he is a mage. But is he an ordinary mage or is he something.. more? -New Upload(s)
1. New Light

**Hello and welcome to my first story. First story that I have ever followed through on, so try and cut me some slack on the bad quality. Anyways, enjoy!**

A New Light

The Guild was the same as always. Drearily quiet. It has been two years since the Tenrou incident, and the guild had moved into an old tavern on the outskirts of Magnolia. Romeo was training outside, practicing his fire magic, when he saw a man stumble out of the woods. The man had short golden hair, with gold studs in his ears. The man wore no shirt and had brown **puffed up pants that turned skintight a bit below his knee.** He wore sandals and golden bracelets on his wrists. He was covered in dirt and dried blood from what Romeo saw. The man stumbled towards the guild but collapsed a few feet before the young fire mage. Romeo turned towards the guild and yelled for help. Jet came out and saw the blond man and together he and Romeo carried the man inside.

-xX(O)Xx-

My eyes started to open and I saw a small babyish face peering right into mine. "What the fu-" I yelled as I fell out of the bed. The baby that had been on me giggled as she clung to my hair. I pulled the smiling baby off my face and looked around the room. It looked like a room you would find in a cheap tavern. The door to the room opened and a green haired woman stepped through. "I see you two have already met." She giggled, " My name is Bisca and that's Asuka."

I handed her the baby and bowed slightly. "The name is Saul. Saul Deslayer." I looked around once more. "Where am I, if you don't mind?" She smiled sadly and replied. "This is the magic guild, Fairy Tail. A few years ago we were the best guild in Fiore, but now.." "It's fine Miss, you don't have to tell me." I told her.

"No, its fine. Two years ago all of the guild's most powerful mages went to Tenrou island to take S Class Exams. Then, suddenly the entire island just disappeared." She told me. "But enough chat, lets go meet the rest of the guild!"

"Alright, I look forward to thanking them!" I got up off the floor and we headed out the door. Once outside of the small room I looked around. It was a decent sized room with tables, chairs, and stools scattered around. In one side of the room there was a bar. There was a small request board in the room as well but it was mostly empty.

"Not many people here." I mused. "Most of the other members left when the island disappeared and the requests dried up." She told me.

-xX(O)Xx-

I had met the few members left in the guild, including the Master, Macao. A few hours passed and I cleaned up,ate and drank. Finally, here I was, sitting in front of Macao, about to tell him my story. "You see Master Macao, This first started a few months back. I am an apprentice and was trained at a small mountain temple where I was left as an infant.

My temple was attacked by shadow-like creatures and was destroyed." I told him. "I was the only survivor, and as I escaped a dozen or so of the creatures followed me. These past few weeks I have been hunted by them until I came here.

"So where are the creatures now?" Macao asked. " I managed to destroy all but one of them." I replied.

The door to the hall suddenly blasted opened and a manlike shadow monster stepped through. It was wiry, with sharpened teeth and spiked hair; all pure black.

"Stand back!" Someone in the crowd shouted. The creature looked around, seemingly searching for something. Its not-eyes landed on Saul and it leaped towards him.

Time seemed to slow down for a moment as Saul cursed under his breath and raised a hand. "Light Arrow." He murmured. A narrow beam of light shot from his fingertips and shot through the Shadow Beings chest. Time sped up and the creature exploded into shadows.

A silence spread through the mostly empty hall. "What was that?" Macao questioned wide eyed as the shadows drifted away.

 **Hey guys, Solomon here,This is the first chapter of my first story, "A New Light". Hope you enjoyed, reviews are welcomed, as well as criticism and advice. Flame if you want. Also, not sure if I will continue this/ how often. Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Mission

**Hello once again, Solomon here, thank you for the reviews and support. I will try to keep this updated but I might lose track of time and forget to write /._.\ Anyways, on with the story!**

Fairy Tail - A New Light

Chapter Two

Time sped up again, leaving everybody shocked, with shadows floating away until they disappeared.

"What was that!?" They all shouted.

I opened my mouth to explain when my stomach growled and I collapsed.

"Soooo hungry," I complained, eyes going droopy. "I need food."

The guild sweat dropped and one of them fixed me up some food.

-o( Five Minutes Later)o-

I was currently sitting on a stool at the bar, a mountain of plates around me, as I burped. "Sorry about that, I haven't eaten much in ages!" I told them cheerfully.

They stared, shocked at how much food I had consumed until one of them recovered and asked how I had done that. "Well, you see this all starts a few years ago, when I was old enough that my training at the temple began. You see I am a monk; a disciple of the Titan of Light, or Hyperion. I began my teachings, learning simple arts of fighting, surviving, starting fires and finding water, but eventually moved on to meditating, trying to harness the power of Hyperion."I told them. "That finally mastered it a year ago and lived with the rest of the monks, following the way of Light."

-xX A Few Hours Later Xx-

After hours of partying most of the guild was in drunk comas, and I was reclining contentedly on an old worn out couch. I got off the the couch with a groan, walking over to Macao. I grabbed the man by his shoulders and shook him awake.

He groaned and shook his head. "Saul?" He slurred. "What do ya need?"

I grinned at him and asked, "If it is alright with you, I would be honored to join your guild!"

Macao suddenly woke up all the way and answered me. " Of couse you can, my boy!" He then shouted to the rest of the guild. "Wake up boys, its time for another party, to welcome our newest member!"

In the back a worried Kinana was counting how much these parties were going to cost the guild. Even further back, hidden behind a wall was Bisca with an evil grin on her face. "Plan, success!" She muttered to herself. "A strong new member has joined!" She said as she cackled evilly.

-xX The Next Day Xx-

In the morning of the next day Saul woke up and headed to the Job Request board. He looked around on it to find very few jobs available. Finally, one caught his eye. "A group of bandits is holding one Madam Piggles." He read out loud. "Beat the bandits and rescue her!" He checked the reward and discovered it was 16,000 Jewels.

I tore the request from the board and walked over to Macao, telling him I was taking the mission. He muttered confirmation and told Kinana to notify the client.

I had finally arrived at the clients house, in a small village a few hours from Magnolia. I looked at the request again to make sure this was the correct address and stepped up to the gate, and pressed a small button on the side of it.

"Who is it!" A voice shouted out of nowhere a second later. I looked all around me before focusing on the gate again. I saw a small microphone come out of the wall and I assumed I was to talk into it.

" My name is Saul, from Fairy Tail." I spoke into the microphone, feeling a tad silly. " I accepted your request that you sent out." I told it.

"Yes, yes, come in!" The wall shouted at me as the gates opened.

I stepped through and up to the door of a huge mansion only for the door to open with nobody in sight to open it. I looked around before the same voice shouted at me again. "Down here you nincompoop!" I looked down to find, " A pig?" I questioned?

The pig's eyes turned red with sharp teeth as it yelled out a bunch of nonsense about kids these days. When the pig calmed down some I asked, " So, not a pig?"

"Yes, of course i'm not a pig you idiot! Numbskull!" The small man shouted at me. As I closely examined him I could see he was right. He was a small pinkish man with a piggish body and face, wearing a tuxedo, tophat, and monocle.

In the next few minutes the pig-man told me about what happened, including a gang of bandits attacking his property and kidnapping his wife. He then told me the bandits were located in a cave a few miles east of the village. I left the village and began walking east

-o( A Few Minutes Later)o-

I had arrived at the cave in which I presumed was the bandit's judging by the sound of raucous laughter emanating from within. I walked down into the cave to find five men around a campfire with a beautiful woman tied up behind them. As I stepped into the light one of the bandits noticed me with a yell.

I murmured under my breath, "Pigs." before the fire seemingly went out, all of the light being sucked into a seal in front of my chest. The light all vanished and I could hear the whimpers of the bandits before thr room started to light up again. From my body. My skin turned bronze and a golden light pulsed in my veins dimly lighting up the room. I moved into a fighting stance and once again murmured to myself. "Light Speed!"

-Bandit's Point Of View-

The creepily glowing man suddenly vanished after saying something under his breath. Suddenly John, the man to my left, flew into the wall behind us, with a fist imprinted in his gut. The other three men in the cave suffered a similar fate soon after. Now it was just me and the man appeared directly in front of me. I stared into his eyes which were a shining gold and then everything went black.

-Sauls Point Of View-

I had just punched the last bandit behind me when I allowed all of the light to flood out of my fingertips into a small ball, illuminating the room better. I untied the woman and with the same rope tied up the bandits. The woman, who was unconscious, woke up as I picked her up.

" Madam Piggles, I presume?" I asked her.

" W-Who are you?" She stammered at me.

" I'm a wizard." I told her. "From Fairy Tail."

-o(A Few Hours Later)o-

I had returned Madam Piggles to her husband, idly wondering how such a beautiful woman had come to marry a pig, and collected my reward, and my thanks. I returned to Magnolia with my first mission complete. As I stepped through the doors of Fairy Tail I thought to myself about looking for a place to stay.

 **And there it is! The latest chapter of Fairy Tail: A New Light! Thank you all so much for your support and I am sorry for the late chapter. I lost track of time and forgot to write. From now on I will try to make the chapters longer, even if just by a bit. Anyhow, tell me what you all think! Advice, Criticism, Hate, and Flames are all welcomed.**

 **Also I am thinking about opening OC Submissions for this story so if you have a good idea for a character let me know! I might not use them all but I will try to fit the best in.**

 **For OC Submission Form Look On My Profile! Until next time fair readers!**


	3. Dark Shadows and New Members?

Fairy Tail: A New Light

Hello everyone, Solomon back at you again with another episode of my Minecraft lets play— I mean "A New Light". It has been ages since I have updated but i will take a stab at it!

-–—-–—-–—-–—-–—-–—-–—-–—-–—-–—-–—-–—-–—-–—-–—-–—-–—-–—-–—-–—-–

-(The Next Day)-

Upon returning to Magnolia, I started my hike up to the guild hall. After completing my first mission.

I stepped through the doors, calming greeting a few random members before heading towards Macao.

"Welcome back," Macao greeted me. "How was the mission?"

"It was quite simple Master," I told him. "The bandits were pathetically weak."

"Excellent news boy," The man told me. "Now then, with the first mission out of the way, perhaps you should find somewhere to live?"

"Of course Master, I will begin my search immediately!" I told him as I rushed out of the guild.

-–—Half an hour later—–-

Here I was, walking around Magnolia, searching for a cheap place to stay and so far there had been nothing. As I searched, merchants called out to me, hoping to sell some new clothing to replace my current attire.

As the sun began to set, I sighed in defeat and began my walk back to the guild.

As the sky began to darken, I used my magic to light up my eyes, shining light in front of me. As my eyes glowed, I caught something in the corner of my eye.

There was a small cave a few dozen meters from the trail, glimmering with crystals inside. I walked toward it and found it place to be covered in crystalline rock. I cast some light from my fingertips into a nearby crystal and my light got trapped inside, forming a reliable light source.

I smiled to myself and decided to make this my new home. After checking a bit deeper into it, into some off branches of the main room to make sure there weren't any other homeowners, I headed back to the mouth, unrolled my sleeping mat and lied down to rest.

-–—(The Very Next Day)—–-

When I woke, the sky was still dark, with just a glimmer of light on the horizon. I started my hike down to town to buy some furniture and make my cave more livable.

-o–0—O—0–o-

With the sun just reaching its peak I finished working. My cave was now decorated with some basic living needs such as tables, storage containers, medical supplies and a bedroom. I left my humble abode and went to the Guild Hall to inform the others of my new home as well as to grab a job.

As I walked in, I noticed some goons from another local guild, Twilight Ogre, inside and demanding money. Macao was begging for another week as the goons kicked him.

"Halt there, what do you suppose you are doing," I shouted as I advanced upon them.

"What are we doing?" One asked. "What are you doing? This guild owes us money and we want it back, with interest!"

"I see," I replied. "However, even if we do, I cannot stand here as you attack my Master!"

Absorbing something of the room's light, I shot forwards, ramming my fists into each one of the punks stomachs. As they flew back, I sped behind them, grabbed them, and threw them out.

"I appreciate what you did there young man, but you really shouldn't have," Macao told me weakly. "They are will come back again another time, only with more people."

"Bah," I said confidently, "We shall deal with that when the tome comes!"

I turned away after making sure he was alright and went to grab a drink from the bar.

"Kinana!" I shouted, "A glass of mead, if you will."

"Sure thing, Saul!" Kinana yelled back, bringing me a glass of honeyed mead.

After paying, I drank my mead and chatted with a few other guild members. Jereed, it seems, was a rather capable wind mage, able to summon gusts and razor sharp winds. Gilvor, on the other hand, was a rather slow fellow, using a magic that allowed him to slow down objects, also wielding a war hammer enchanted to be difficult to break.

After spending the day chatting, I headed home, bathing in a nearby river before going to sleep.

The next morning, I woke and immediately headed to the guild hall to pick up a job. I walked in and looked at the board, only seeing a few requests. One caught my eye, a request to defeat a village's local monster, with a reward of 87,000 Jewel.

I tore the paper from the board, notifying Kinana about which job i took and headed out the doors. I went down to the train station and bought a ticket to the village, a lovely little place called "Gordonsberg".

—o–0-O-0–o—

As the train pulled up, I woke from my daze and climbed off the train with the few other passengers. I walked through the cute little town, made up of dark wood cottages and cobblestone paths. I made my way to the Mayor's home and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A voice questioned from within.

"I am Saul Deslayer, a mage from Fairy Tail." I said, staring at the door.

The door opened to reveal a tall man, looking to be in his mid forties.

"I would ask you to show your mark, but nobody in their right mind would pretend to be from that guild," The man said as he waved me inside.

Slightly offended, I stepped inside as follow him to a living room to allow him to explain the request. At first, he seemed hesitant to trust in a single man with this mission but I assured him that his village was safe in my hands.

"So, as I understand, a monster is making attacks on this town and the mission is to put it down, correct?" I asked the mayor as I twiddled my thumbs.

"Indeed, fulfill the request properly and we will pay you eighty five thousand Jewel." The Mayor explained to me. "Now, run along and defeat the beast!"

I headed out the door and into the forest outside the village. I had been told the monster was a lesser demon of darkness, not strong enough to be named but enough to be acknowledged. I wandered through the woods, trying to track the demon when i heard a rustle behind me. I inhaled some light energy and prepared a combat pose, only to stop when a young boy rolled out from under the bush.

"Hi there Mister, who might you be?" The boy asked me.

"I go by the name Saul, a mage requested to hunt this towns local monster." I informed the boy as I stepped closer.

"I see," said the boy before he suddenly leaped at me, changing shape as he came closer. The young boy began to become darker, growing claws and a snout as he clawed at me.

Surprised, I acted on reflex, bringing my fist down on the Morph's head. Knocked to the ground, the demon-boy jumped back before exhaling a dark mist from his maw. The mist formed into two black hounds who also attacked me. Uppercutting one into the air, before slamming it down into the ground, the other bit my leg as I attempted to shake it off.

The Morph boy jumped me from behind as I dealt with the hound, attempting to inject poison from his fangs into my veins. I stomped the hound's head off and grabbed the boy by his own neck.

"Been a while since I have seen a Morph, kiddo." I told him as he struggled to escape. "A canine Morph all the rarer."

"Let me go!" The boy screamed as he struggled in my grasp. "I only attacked the village because they cast me out and killed my mother for witchcraft!"

I contemplated the boy's words before chopping his neck, forcing him to pass out. Picking up one of the Shadow Hound's claws as I passed, I tied the boy up to a tree.

Walking back to the village, I planned my words and questioning a few other citizens about the boy on the way, I learned that his mother had indeed been killed for practicing "black magic" and the mayor had cast him out. I stepped up to the mayor's home and knocked on his door.

Almost immediately, the door flew open, revealing the mayor.

"So, what is the news man, hurry up, we haven't got all day!" The mayor told me hurriedly. I showed him the claw and told him the beast was dead and he gave me the reward.

"By the way," I asked. "What started the demon situation?"

"The demon was the possessed soul of a boy who dabbled in black magic with his mother and turned evil." The mayor replied. "He lost his senses long ago and turned to attack the village."

After hearing the man's answer I left and walked back to the boy, still tied to the tree. Deciding I needed to know the full story,mI waited till the boy awoke before asking him about his story.

—o–0-O-0–o—

"So, your mother was in a relationship with the mayor, when he suddenly changed, acting crueler and more evil. One night, angry with his disobedient lover, he struck her in rage, letting her fall down to the cobblestones below her. Her head cracked open and she died?" I repeated, checking with the boy to make sure I had it all.

"Yes, and then he banished me from the village to cover his crime, claiming we were evil wizards." The boy told me.

"So, is there any evidence proving this that we might use against the mayor?" I asked the boy.

"We?" The boy asked, "You are willing to help me?

"Of course," I replied. "Now, about that evidence?"

"Right! The mayor should still have some of his love letters to Mom, kept in his desk drawer!"

We sketched out a plan to sneak in to the mayors house that night and steal the letters, revealing to the whole town what kind of a man the mayor truly was.

~Later That Night~

The boy( Who's name I found out to be Aiden.) and I sneaked into Mayor Egbert's home, Aiden melding into the shadows to stay hidden as I just forced light away from myself. Aiden snuck into the room to steal the letters as I stood guard. In one frightening moment, Egbert woke up for a minute, searching the room, before falling back to sleep. Aiden got the papers we needed and we hightailed it out of his house before waiting for morning.

The next morning, I stood on top of a raised platform in the town center, waiting for everyone to wake up. As everybody woke I shouted towards them to get their attention.

"Good morning, people of Gordonsberg! I am Saul Deslayer, Fairy Tail mage! While fulfilling my request here, I stumbled upon an interesting story of a witch mother and her demon son. After hearing the story of how she was killed, i dug a bit deeper and found out that Madame Nightwriter, your so-called witch, was not in fact witch!"

Aiden surfaced from the shadows next to me,causing a few townspeople to gasp, and pointed towards Mayor Egbert.

"That man, Egbert Vandicker the Third was my mother's lover! He killed her in a fit of rage and called her a witch to cover for it!" " Here is his journal, as well as some love letters to my Mother, signed by himself!"

As the papers were passed around, all the citizens learned of their mayor's evil deed. The mayor screamed as the people began to jeer at him and he tried to flee, only to trip. The citizens locked him up and thanked us and gifted us with praise and an extra seventy three thousand Jewel.

After spending the day partying, I finally decided to head home to Magnolia, when Aiden confronted me.

"Saul," He said. "Please, take me with you! I have nothing left here and i want to hone my skills and repay my debt to you!"

"Sure," I replied. "Fairy Tail could always use new members!"

I waited for the fifteen year old to pack his belongings before we headed out to Magnolia, significantly richer than when I arrived.

–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–•–

-( That Night )-

Mayor Egbert was lying in his jail cell, alone, as he cried about his misfortune. Suddenly he began to scream in pain as a shadowy figure began to wrench itself out of his back, before finally freeing itself.

"You have failed me," the humanoid shadow told the whimpering Egbert as he brought a dark blade closer. "Pathetic."

And with that, the Shade ran Egbert through with his blade, leaving the man to die in a pool of his own blood.

/\/\/\/Authors Note\/\/\/\

There it is folks, the new chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to update, but here we are now! Its not quite what I wanted but I might fix that if I ever rewrite this. Be sure to check out out the start of my other story, "Lost In Time" and review,letting ke know what you think!


End file.
